Journey to Revenge
by DarkWolf745
Summary: Teresa Auditore, the daughter of the great assassin Ezio Auditore is determined to kill the man who took her mother from her. Can she finish the job, or will family, friends, love and her pride get in the way? rated for violence and swearing. R
1. Prologue

The darkness starts to overtake the city of Roma as night descends upon Italia. If you were to walk through the streets of the magnificent city you would hear people settling down to rest, and the drunks yowling from the taverns. Nothing really happened in Roma since the Borgia took over….Since the Templars took over. All in all, it was a night full of peace and serenity.

Suddenly there was a distant sound of hooves hitting the cobblestone streets. Guards rushed into the palazzo in front of the Pantheon. "Where has the Assassin gone?" one shouts. "I've lost sight of it!" cries another. A third guard is about to turn around to check a bale of hay when he saw a flash of white above the Pantheon. "Shhhhh…. I seem to have discovered our cunning little friend." He whispered to the others. Sure enough, there was a mass of white and red perched precariously on a ledge. The next moment it started to fall towards the earth, and landed in a cart of cherry blossom petals. A rather lean, tall figure emerged, wearing the colors of an assassin. Slowly, the figure approached the group of guards. This one was bold, very bold. The guards stood frozen in fear, afraid that if they moved, the assassin would strike.

"Oh, well aren't you a handsome bunch. _Mi Dispiace_, but I cannot let you escape, let alone live."

The three men stood in shock from what they had just heard. A voice like silk flowed from underneath the hood, and yes, the assassin was in fact a woman. The men had heard about this one. Supposedly she was one of the most deadly assassins and that she could kill you just by touching you. Still unable to move, the guards stood mouths agape, staring at the assassin.

Suddenly a loud shot rang through the air and the guards looked towards the assassin. She had not moved an inch and somehow took the life of a guard. The two remaining men watched their comrade collapse into a puddle of his own blood. "Tell, t-t-t-t-tell Ghita to take care of the c-c-c-c-children for me….." he whispered. Then he took his final breath before moving on.

"Mio Dio!" one of the guards cried, "She is the spawn of the devil and with kill us all with her sorcery!" Little did the two guards know that there was an assassin standing in an alley with his arms crossed. He had shot the fear stricken guard. He smiled to the female standing in the palazzo and gave her a curt nod. She returned the gesture, and as he sprinted into the night he cried "_Insieme per la vittoria!"_

"So much for sorcery." She murmured before she sprung into action. She flicked her wrist and her hidden blade slid out of its sheathe. The assassin flipped her body over one of the guards and stuck her blade right into the back of his neck. His warm blood oozed onto her hand and she grinned. She loved how it felt to have the blood of an enemy run through her thin fingers. She let the body drop and turned to the other guard. He was sprinting away towards a patrol. As quickly and quietly as she could, the assassin climbed a building and followed her target. He was panting like a dog, and screaming for help. He was just about to round a corner when the assassin pounced from the roof, and swiftly broke the guard's neck. "_Requiescat in pace" _she whispered into her victim's ear. The assassin walked away her robes caked with dirt, and her sleeves and bracers covered in blood. She chuckled silently to herself as she walked down the silent streets back to the assassin's guild.


	2. Guard Trouble

Chapter 1 : Guard Trouble

As the female assassin walked through the darkened streets back to the guild, she came upon a patrol of guards. There was a captain of the guard surrounded by brutes. They seemed to be talking amongst themselves. The young woman hid in a box of flowers on a windowsill.

"I heard that one of the _assassini _killed Umberto and his patrol in the palazzo tonight," The captain announced. "And we were assigned by Ceseare to go investigate."

"That is a death wish Alvise! Are you trying to get us murdered?" A brute protested from under his golden armor.

"This is what you have been assigned to do. It is your duty. If you don't die by the blade of the assassin, then I will dispose of you myself!" Alvise spat back. "You call yourselves protectors of the Borgia? _Bugiardi, _you are nothing but cowards!"

As their conversation came to a close, the young woman dropped from her spot.

"Eh, _idioti!" _She hollered down the street. "I heard you talking about someone. Would you care to enlighten me on who it is?"

The heavily armed guards turned to face the assassin. She couldn't possibly stand a chance against five brutes and a captain of the guard. They were armed to the teeth with the most deadly weapons around.

"Il diavolo! You shall die here tonight!" the captain screamed. "You have killed three of our followers tonight and you shall kill no more! _Attacco_!"

The guards quickly sprung into action and circled the assassin. She stood there, practically unmoved. "Ohh how touching. You are here to avenge your fallen brothers? Well so am I!" She said putting her hand on top of her sword.

To their surprise, the women pulled a schiavona from her sheathe. She suddenly started a dance of death. She struck out at one of the brutes first. The brutes were heavily armored guards that carried around axes and longswords. The guard tried to hold his ground against this feisty female. She kept bashing against the brute's axe until finally his foot slipped. He was overcome by searing pain in his stomach. The assassin's sword had gone under the metal plates and sliced into his midsection. To end his pain, the assassin shot him through the head. His body fell to the ground with a **"thud"**. She turned around to battle the other five men. She was struck with a vicious blow to her forearm. Blood started to leak out onto her robes. "So the great_ assassino _isn't so invincible after all!" a brute hollered. "That's what you think you big _stronzo." _She retorted. One of the other brutes had slipped up and left an opening in his defense. She disposed of him easily. Two of the brutes turned to run.

"Alvise, you stand alone! I fear for my life, so maybe you should do the same!" A fleeing brute suggested. The assassin whistled and two other members of the brotherhood fell from the rooftops swiftly taking the fleeing guards' lives.

The captain stood in shock behind his only remaining protector. "Do not worry _signore _I shall protect you." The guard's muffled voice came from under his helmet.

He swung his axe at his heavily bleeding opponent. She jumped before it could slice off her legs. She leaped at the guard as he tried to gain control over his heavy weapon. Her hidden blade popped out of its place and was brutally forced into the guard's neck. She heard a gurgling noise and then the guard fell still.

The captain cried out, "You will not kill me_ assassino_!'' as he reached for his blade.

The girl abandoned her schiavona and let her other hidden blade pop out. "You have TWO?" the captain questioned. "_Si signore_, I use it to dispose of _sporcizia _like you." She retorted in a venomous tone.

The captain let out a battle cry before rushing towards his opponent. The assassin sidestepped the attack and took advantage of the moment. She swiped at his chest but he dodged the attack. The assassin was growing tired and blood still flowed from her open wound. Quickly, she ran up a wall and pushed off towards the captain and met his neck with her blade. The force of the blow made him collapse onto the ground with the assassin crouching over him with her blade still in his neck. She retracted the blade and blood oozed out. "Damn-n-n-n-n you assassin-n-n-n." he cried before his eyes grew cold and his body fell limp.

The assassin rose from the ground and turned away. The girl didn't even bother to whisper "rest in peace" into the guard's ear. She gathered her schiavona and stumbled down the street. She was still bleeding and was becoming light headed. The two assassins from before were waiting for her. The assassins exchanged concerned looks before rushing over to her. "_Maestra, _you are losing a lot of blood. Please allow us to help you." One of the cloaked men said. "Fine, but bring me to _mi padre_ right away." She said and with that she collapsed. "We must get her back quickly" she heard as she was lifted off the ground. Then the darkness overtook her and she felt her eyes close.


	3. Maestra Teresa

Chapter 2: Maestra Teresa

"EZIO!" screamed one of the assassins, a blood body in his arms. The mass or robes was barely moving, but there was the faint sound of breathing.

"_Mio Dio!"_ the master assassin cried. "What has happened to her? _ Dottore! _Get in here…. NOW!" He screamed as the men slowly lowered the young woman's body onto a table.

A doctor came rushing in while his apprentice carried his supplies. "My, my it seems she took on too many enemies at once. She has lost a lot of blood. She will live because these young men had got to her just in time. It looks like it is only a gash in her arm." The doctor replied as he gently rolled up the woman's sleeve.

"Oh just a gash in her arm. That is just WONDERFUL." Ezio replied, his face flushed.

"Boys do me a favor; go get me a bucket of water _per_ _favore." _ The doctor said, not looking up from his work.

He was gently cleaning the blood away with alcohol and cloth. When he saw the gash his eyebrows raised. "To get a gash this deep is dangerous for someone her age. She must have gotten hit with a pretty strong blow."

Ezio paced back and forth his concern for the young woman showing on his face. The doctor asked his apprentice for some thread and a suture. He began to sew the wound closed. Ezio winced every time the doctor pierced the girl's skin. As he finished, the two men returned with a bucket of water.

"_Grazie amici."_ The doctor said as he dipped a clean cloth into the bucket and started to rinse down the girl's hand and shoulder. Almost every inch of her arm was covered in cuts, bruises, and scars. Ezio pulled the two assassins aside and asked what they had witnessed. When they both finished explaining what had happened, Ezio walked back over to the table where the young woman was laying. She looked so peaceful even though she had just cheated death. He lifted her head and removed her hood. Her long beautiful raven colored hair fell out and Ezio draped it over her shoulder. He stroked her olive colored skin with his rough hands. From his touch, her eyes fluttered open to reveal sparkling blue eyes. He didn't know any other Italian with blue eyes, and that always amazed him.

"_Padre __é__ che si?"_ The young woman said shakily.

"_Si_ Teresa it is me. How are you feeling?" Ezio said as he looked down upon his beautiful daughter.

She looked so innocent, but she could take on twenty guards at once and walk away without a scratch. All the other men in the guild would try to win her heart, but all they got was a smack to the face. The other women in the guild looked up to her and followed her every order.

He was proud of her. She was a teacher and a leader to the assassins. She assigned missions and assassinations. Teresa was his first in command while he was away on business. She was better than every other assassin in the guild and she was half their age. At age five she was able to slice a training dummy to pieces. Now Teresa was seventeen and went out assassinating the most wanted Templars in the city. He was concerned it was too much and that she would end up getting hurt. Teresa would tell him she was fine and that he should worry about himself instead of her.

Spoken like a true Auditore.

Spoken just like her mother.

Oh her mother. Ezio missed her so much. His wife Caterina was killed a few months ago and neither Ezio nor Teresa ever forgave the man who did it.

Ceseare Borgia. The son of the pope and captain of the armed forces in Roma.

Ever since that day, Teresa had fought harder than ever to bring down her opponents. She wanted to bring peace to the city of Roma and she would not stop until she succeeded.

"Teresa, I need to talk to you… do you understand how much danger you put yourself in today?" Ezio said as he helped her sit up on the table she was laying on. She stared at him puzzled for a moment and then scratched her head nervously.

"Si_ Padre." _She said staring at her feet.

Ezio lifted her face to look up at him with his fingers. She stared into her father's eyes, and saw the pain within them. "I am **not** going to lose you like I lost your mother" he said with pain in his voice.

"_Mi dispiace Padre_." She replied, "I promise I will _**try**_ to stay out of trouble."

"Very amusing" he said, letting her move his fingers away from under her chin and giving a smile. She slid off the table and stumbled. Ezio grabbed her arms and let her regain her balance. She must have lost more blood than he thought. Ezio watched as his daughter headed into the giant room that the assassins used for their social activities. He smiled as he heard shouts and people welcoming her back. He sat down behind his desk and began thinking. His mind wandered and he couldn't stop thinking about how ragged her clothes looked. Teresa used the robes that the other assassins used and she didn't have any thing on them to signify her seniority and skill amongst the others. Plus she had practically grown out of everything. A six foot one girl could only fit into certain things. He decided he would ask his personal tailor to make her some. He knew how much she liked _**his**_ robes so he would ask the tailor to make some similar to his, except with a tighter fit.

"Marco!" he shouted, and a man in a red tunic popped from behind a door.

"Si_ Signore?"_ He replied.

"I have a job for you. I need a new set of robes made for Teresa. She has grown out of her other ones and … _well_ you know, she needs another. "

"Ah, _si, si Ser_ Ezio. I will start right away. Same design and fabric I presume?"

"No Marco. I need robes that are like mine, except tighter fitting. You know how much she loves the design.

"Eh, okay then. I just need her measurements."

"Fine then. Teresa! Come in here." Ezio bellowed.

Her head popped into the doorframe and her raven hair whipped around behind her head. "_Si_ father?" she replied.

"Go with Marco, he needs some things done."

"Okay. "she said and she followed Marco to his workshop.

Ezio realized how lucky he was to have such a wonderful daughter, and he was overjoyed to know she was okay.


	4. Old Friends Return

Chapter 3: Old Friends Return

Teresa followed Marco into his workroom. It was a large space, with multiple workbenches and dye buckets. The floor was littered with fragments of cloth and fabric. There was a wad of material sitting on a bench next to a spinner's wheel. As she walked closer she realized it was silk. As she turned around to look at the room, she let a smile creep upon face. There were so many robes dyed with brilliant shades of every color she could imagine. She saw one hanging on the wall that looked like her father's except it was a bright crimson with black and white detailing. She stared in awe at the other wall which had every type of pouch she would ever need, from a bullet belt, to a ankle sized throwing knife holster. Plus there were multiple heavy weapon sheathes in bins next to the workbench.

" Whoa Marco, you have so much in here I'm surprised that the room doesn't explode." Teresa said with a giggle.

"Well this is only my tailor workshop; I'm a blacksmith as well. I've crafted every single assassin's sword that is in the guild including your schiavona . That one is special because it has-"

" A diamond in the butt of the sword!" Teresa cried in amazement.

" I told you I made them all. Now do me a favor and stand still so I can take your measurements."

"Measurements? What for?"

"Your father has asked me to make you a new set of robes, so I need your measurements….Or do you not want new ones?"

" I want new ones!" Teresa protested, giving Marco a death glare.

Marco began to take his measurements that he needed. As Teresa stood there as he measured her arm length, she looked at him and never realized how short he was. Marco was a small man, Teresa guessed he was about five foot ten, and that was small for someone within the guild. He was well built and had well kept light brown hair. His glasses kept sliding down his face, and he was constantly pushing them up. He was a kind man, and never showed any interest towards the other women in the guild, and that was rare for a twenty one year old man in Roma.

"Done." He pronounced, and he shooed Teresa out of his workshop.

" You mustn't see so hurry along now, oh and don't get into anymore trouble. I don't want to clean up the mess." He said playfully and making a face.

"_Grazie Marco."_ She said as she left the workshop and shut the door behind her.

/

Teresa sat at one of the tables in the main room of the Assassin's Guild. As always, she was bored and didn't feel like going freerunning today since her arm still bothered her. She didn't want to bother Marco since he was making her new robes so she decided to go visit one of the other female assassins in the guild. This woman was her best friend, and by the time that she had became an assassin, Teresa had already been Maestra for a year.

She walked into the women's quarters. Some trainees and recruits seemed to be resting, so she quickly crossed the room and climbed down the ladder to the senior warriors' quarters. As usual, there were cards on the table at the end of the room, a fire going in the fireplace, and the shelves on the walls had every weapon needed for a successful day's work. Two of her friends Elda and Gemma sat playing cards. As usual they were arguing.

"_Non, ho vinto_!" Elda shouted reaching for the gold on the table.

" _Ho vinto ragazza stupida_." Gemma stated in a monotone voice.

Elda handed over the gold as Gemma threw down her cards to reveal a royal flush. Gemma counted the coins greedily and hummed to herself. Both young women looked up when they spotted Teresa approaching them. Both women exchanged worried glances when Teresa came into the light.

The blood had dried onto her robes and stained in a brilliant vermillion. The two girls gasped in horror.

" Teresa! Are you alright?!" Elda screamed as she ran over to hug her younger friend. Elda was six years Teresa's senior, and she always was worried that she would get hurt in battle. Most of the time she would be telling Teresa "I told you so." And "What did I tell you?" Besides that, she was the best friend you could ask for.

Gemma walked over slowly taking in the sight.

"Out late again I guess? Hanging around the thieves now are we, hmmmm?" was her response.

Gemma approached her friend and rapped her up in a bear hug. Now Gemma on the other hand, was very relaxed and could always be trusted to help Teresa out of a tough spot. She was feisty just like Teresa. Even though she was older then Teresa by three years, she was still younger than Elda. Elda was like Gemma's punching bag considering she was such an easy target.

"No Gemma, just a little late night trouble. You know what happened the last time I hung around La Volpe's thieves." Teresa chuckled.

She stared at her friends. She used to think they were related, but they look nothing alike to her anymore. Elda was somewhat short with caramel hair and warm brown eyes while Gemma was a few inches shorter than Teresa, and had midnight black, shoulder-length hair and hazel eyes.

Teresa snapped back to reality.

"Don't get me started." Gemma giggled.

" Anyway, I came to see how you two are considering I have been gone for a week. _Come sei ?" _

" _Bene grazie."_

"Well are we going to just stand around here, or are we going to sit and talk?" Elda protested.

"Sounds good to me." Teresa responded and she pulled up a chair.

The girls talked through the night and laughed when they looked back on what they had done in the past. They talked about past lovers, childhood memories, and things they would never tell anyone else. It was like a small family and that is what Teresa considered them…family. When the clock struck four the girls bid each other goodnight and headed to their beds.

Teresa could hear that their breathing had slowed, so she gathered herself and walked towards the fireplace. She stared into the dancing flames and listened to the wood crack. She grabbed a kettle and set it above the fire. She stood, watching the flames as the water boiled. Teresa walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a intricately crafted mug. She propped herself up with her tea and stared at the flames once again. The flames danced through her mind and her eyelids became heavy. Teresa tried to fight the sleep afraid that the terrible nightmares would return. She didn't want to walk up anymore screaming bloody murder from the reoccurring nightmares that haunted her endlessly. She reluctantly set her mug down on the table and drifted to sleep in the chair she was sitting in. The last thing Teresa heard before drifting asleep was the crackling of the fire.


	5. Nightmare

Chapter 4: Nightmare

The streets were quiet. Teresa was a child again. She searched the empty streets of Roma for her mother. "_Madre_!" she cried out. Teresa stood there as a defenseless child lost within the gigantic city's walls. She heard shouts and saw men in armor rushing towards her, weapons in hand, ready for a kill. She felt hot tears roll down her face and she closed her eyes as she waited to meet her end.

Suddenly she felt hands pick her up and she opened her eyes to see a man's face. He wore white and red robes and was smiling at her.

"Don't worry _piccola." _He whispered in her ear as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

Suddenly the man's smile turned to a grimace of pain and he collapsed. He was dead. An archer's arrow to the back of the neck. Little Teresa started to cry again, and a guard approached her. He held his large dagger to her neck.

" Ohh look, she is_ scared_ ;let us take her to Ceasare. He will make everything _better_." The guard said with sarcasm in his voice.

The tears started to come out even more and she was crying out "MAMA! MAMA! _Dove sei! " _

This angered the huge guard and he smacked her across the face. She whimpered in pain and her face became red. One of the guards grabbed her arm in his vice-like grip. Then another one latched onto her other arm. She struggled and struggled but couldn't break free. She felt the sharp corners of their metal gloves cutting into her wrists. Blood stained her wrists and she begged for the pain to stop. She just wanted her mother, that's all she ever wanted.

Teresa was taken to a large castelo and was led to the dungeon. There were paintings covering the walls of a man in armor. The paintings were gruesome and showed the man striking down his enemies. Teresa knew whoever this man was, he showed no mercy. The two guards forced her to sit in a chair. She heard them whispering about something but she didn't understand. She sniffled and one of the guards looked at her.

"_Stai zitto_!" He shouted and she started crying once more.

Suddenly she heard a door creak and a man in armor walked in. It was the man she had seen before, in the paintings. He walked over to the guards and was questioning them.

"So, you are sure this is the girl?" he stated

"_Si maestro_. _Un assassino_ tried to rescue her." One guard answered.

"_An assassin, what was that_?" she wondered.

The man walked over to her and bent down. His face scared her. He had long black hair and a big black beard. His eyes were a dark, dark brown, which made them look pitch black. Like death.

"Hello little one. My name is Cesare." The man said in a husky voice.

So _this_ was Cesare. Teresa sat in fear and blankly stared at the man.

" Can I get you anything _little one_?" he asked her.

"_Little one? Why does he keep calling me little one?"_ She wondered

" I want my mama." She said to Cesare.

" Ohhh._Bene_… Bring in her mother." Cesare told the other guards with a smile on his face.

There was a sound of a rusty metal door being forced open, and she grimaced. The next thing she knew, her mother was brought into the room and thrown onto the dirt covered floor. Caterina was covered in blood and cuts on her arms. Her hair was a mess and she seemed to be crying.

Her mother never cried.

_**Ever**_.

"Mama!" she cried out, and her mother looked up from the floor.

She saw her baby, sitting there in a chair, her face red and her eyes swollen for crying. Cesare stood behind her baby, his hand on Teresa's shoulder.

" No!" she cried out, "Take me! Not my beautiful daughter! Please have mercy."

Cesare removed his hand from Teresa's shoulder and sauntered towards Caterina. He kneeled down and grabbed her by her neck.

" You had your chance, but you ignored it, and for that you shall_**pay**_**." ** He said before releasing his grip.

"If I spare your child what would you give me?"

"Anything! Just don't harm her!"

" Would you give me **your life**?"

"YES! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!"

He laughed evilly before walking over to Teresa once more. He pulled her off of the chair and threw her towards Caterina.

" Say goodbye to Mama…" he said, laughing and reaching for his sword.

Teresa fell on her knees and hugged her mother tightly.

"Mama, what does he mean? What does he mean?" Teresa said tears pouring out of her tiny eyes.

Caterina didn't respond but hugged her daughter tighter and tighter. She was weeping as well and was shaking. She finally released her daughter and looked her in the eyes.

" Promise me you will stay strong." She said tearfully.

"I promise mama." Teresa replied.

Suddenly the guards ripped them apart. A guard pushed Teresa into the chair once more and held her there. She watched in horror as Cesare removed his sword from his sheathe and held it to the faint light.

"This message is sent to the assassins. Every single one of them!" he screamed and he forced his sword into Caterina's stomach. She screamed and writhed in agony on the floor. A pool of blood started to form around her, as she gasped for air.

The guard released Teresa and she rushed over to her mother.

"MAMA! DON'T DIE MAMA!" she screamed.

" T-t-t-teresa I…..I…. l-l-l-love y…y….you." She stuttered before she closed her eyes and her breathing stopped.

"Don't die mama…..you can't die." Teresa whispered before she threw herself on top of her mother's lifeless body.

/

Teresa woke in a cold sweat. She gasped for air and picked her head off the table. She was back in the guild.

It was only a dream. THANK GOD.

Why was she always a defenseless child in this nightmare?

Why does it always repeat itself?

Is it a sign?

So many questions.

She got up off of the chair and turned to the back of the room where the beds were. There she saw all the senior female assassins standing, watching her. The oldest, Maria, stepped forward.

"You were screaming in your sleep. Care to tell us what this is about?" she said, anger in her voice.

" Just….. just a bad dream that's all." Teresa managed to say.

Elda walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Come, lets get you to bed." She said sweetly.

Elda led her friend to the bed and set her down. She caressed the side of her face gently , like you would with a child.

" Sleep little one, and we will talk in the morning."

Teresa closed her eyes and drifted into sleep once more.


	6. There She Goes Again

Chapter 5: There She Goes Again

Teresa awoke to the sound of people chattering and a fire crackling. She rubbed her eyes with her fists and yawned. She removed herself from her bed and made her way towards the fireplace. All of the senior assassins were sitting around the table drinking tea and talking among themselves. Teresa quickly got dressed in her torn up mess of fabric she called a cloak. She pulled her hood up to hide her tired face.

"Oh, well look who is up finally." Gemma announced as Teresa walked towards them silently.

"_Well_ how'd you sleep? Oh, did the _monsters_ keep you up? Maria said with a chuckle.

Ugh, Maria. No one in the guild particularly liked her because she was so rude and cruel to the others. She thought that just because she was thirty, older than every other assassin that she could boss them around. Well she was wrong, because she was one of the most horrible_ assassini _that Teresa had ever seen. She could barely run from Isola Tiberina to the Pantheon. She was pathetic.

Elda and Gemma walked away from the rest of the assassins and headed towards their younger friend.

"Is that the way you talk to your superior Maria?" Gemma retorted. "She is _Maestra_ after all isn't she? Oh, and isn't she the person that saved you from getting killed by Borgia guards and brought you here?"

Every word that Gemma directed towards Maria got her angrier and angrier. Her face showed pure hatred towards the three younger women standing in front of her. Teresa flashed a smile and walked towards the ladder. She started to climb when she felt someone grab her foot and pull on it hard.

She fell off the ladder and landed on her back with a **"thump". ** She got up and turned to face her attacker. Of course, it was Maria.

"This doesn't have to happen like this," Teresa scolded. "You could just walk away now and admit defeat."

"Like I would listen to a sniveling little baby like_** you.**_"

"I shall teach you some respect."

It wasn't uncommon for Maria to start fistfights, especially with other senior warriors. The last time she started a fight, the other girl walked away with a black eye, blood nose, and broken fist.

Teresa ducked a punch that was aimed at her face. She swung right back, and her fist connected with Maria's jaw. Maria stumbled and fell back into one of the chairs behind her. Teresa ran at her and started pummeling Maria's stomach. With every punch she would jerk, and her eyes became clouded with pain. Finally, Maria was able to strike back and landed a punch on her opponent's face. Furious that she left a whole in her defense, Teresa shoved her opponent to the floor and jumped on top of her. She pounded away on Maria's once unmarked face.

"This…should…teach…you to…..respect…your…..superior!" Teresa panted as she removed herself from the beaten and bloody woman. She climbed up the ladder and headed to Marco's workshop.

/

She knocked gently on the tailor's door. She heard a muffled "Come in" and walked into his workshop. Her lip was bleeding and a black and blue was appearing on her cheek.

"What have you done now?" he said, in his soothing gentle voice.

"Maria was making a mockery of me and I had to stop her." She replied.

"Come, sit here and I will fix you up."

"All of a sudden you're a doctor now?"

" Uh, no, but when I was younger I got into a lot of fist fights myself and I would always try to hide it from my parents. So eventually I figured out how to clean myself up without my parents knowing. I don't think your father would be too happy if he found out."

"When you were _younger_? You're only twenty one. Oh and he will find out when he sees her. She looks like she got trampled by a horse." Teresa chuckled as she sat down on the stool.

Marco finished rummaging through his workbench and found his medicine bag. He grabbed a piece of cloth and some rubbing alcohol. He cleaned her lip for her, and examined her eye.

"That should heal up in a few days. It just takes time. "

"_Grazie_ Marco." She said as she slid off of the stool.

"Wait, I have something for you. Don't move" and with that he ran into the back room. Finally he came back with a folded set of robes in his arms. He unfolded them and held it up to the light.

"Marco! They are beautiful! And just like father's." she stated, her eyes glowing with joy.

"Now take them and go try the on. If they don't fit, come back and I will fix it. Oh, and if you ever want the color changed just come see me."

Teresa took the robes from his hands and rapped the man up in an enormous hug. She ran out of the room and into one of the bathing rooms to change.

/

She smiled and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The robes had a snug fit and were tight against her body, but loose enough for movement. Teresa left the room and headed once again to her quarters. As she climbed down the ladder she heard, "Ezio! Get out of here! This is the women's' quarters!"

Teresa turned around to face Elda and Gemma. They stared in awe as she lowered her hood.

"How do I look?" she asked the two girls.

"Fabulous! They are beautiful." Elda cried out.

The only difference was that there was no lacey collar on her outfit. Finally she could look different from the rest of the recruits. Even though she was offered the robes of the guild members, she refused. She hated the actual assassins of the guild had red robes with white detail. She wanted the original and that is what she received.

Teresa walked towards the sword rack and removed her schiavona and put it in her sheathe. She proceeded to grab throwing knives, smoke bombs, and two cindequas. She put everything in its place and crossed the room to her bed. Teresa grabbed her bracers, bullets and crossbow along with her poison darts and poison vials.

"I'm going to take a walk. Would you two care to come?" Teresa questioned.

Both girls exchanged wide grins, and headed to the weapons rack.


	7. Girl's Night Out

**A/N Sorry this is up a little later than I expected it would be. Really busy lately. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I thought of this one when I was playing, well, you know, Assassin's Creed. Thanks to all of you that read this….. so here it is! Read, and review! ~ DarkWolf745**

The sun was shining, and it was a busy morning within Roma. Instead of exiting the guild through the entrance on the streets, the three women headed up to the roof.

"Father, I am going to get some fresh air….. if I'm back late don't panic _per favore._ "Teresa said.

"Oh no… you are not going out today, have you already forgotten that you almost got killed?"

"Don't worry _Padre_; Elda and Gemma are accompanying me. I'll be absolutely fine."

Ezio rolled his eyes as the three women walked towards the door that led to the winding staircase. He heard chatter, the door open, and then slam shut.

/

Up on the roof, you could see the rest of the city surrounding Tiber Island. In the distance were the Coliseum and the Pantheon, their structures sticking out in the skyline. Down below the eagle perch in front of them was the Tiber River.

Teresa stared in amazement at the beautiful skyline. She was up here all the time, but the scenery always amazed her.

"Well, will you do the honors?" Gemma said as she gestured towards the eagle perch.

"Certainly." Teresa said as she stepped towards the ledge.

Up here she felt like she was untouchable and invincible. Teresa looked towards the river below her and took a deep breath.

Pushing off with both feet, she flipped through the air multiple times before straightening her body into a dive. As Teresa hit the water, she felt the adrenaline run through her veins and she swam to the middle of the river.

"Come on! The water is warm, and we should get going!" she shouted up to the other two.

Gemma and Elda dived in and swam up to her.

"If your father saw that Leap of Faith, he would have drowned you. What was that anyway? That was **not** a Leap of Faith at all." Elda said treading water.

"Let's just say I like to experiment a little. It isn't a big deal really; it isn't like I was going to jump into hay like that. Now **that** would be suicide…."

The girls swam to shore and sat in the sun to dry off. Teresa removed her boots and started to stretch out her tight muscles. She stood up and felt the warm sand underneath her bare feet. She paced back and forth a little, and then she ran and did a flip through the air.

Teresa was known for her acrobatic skills. Many people compared her acrobatics to those of Cahin, the Templar Harlequin that terrorized Florence. She hated being compared to him for two reasons.

Number one: He was a _**Templar.**_

Number two: Her skills surpassed his in every way.

She had proven that when he attacked a caravan coming in from Florence. His reign of terror was put off for a while and then he slipped into the shadows and relocated to Venice.

After doing multiple cartwheels, handsprings and flips, she threw her boots back on and turned to the other two women sitting on the beach.

" So, shall we go cause some havoc in one of the outer districts, or go destroy a Borgia Tower?" she said with a devilish grin upon her face.

"I don't know about Elda, but I say we go burn a Borgia Tower to the ground and show those _bastardi _we mean business." Gemma said grabbing the hilt of her sword.

The three started to head towards the north, but it didn't take long for Gemma to get into a shouting match just because someone stepped on her boot.

After laughing hysterically at the multiple insults that Gemma screamed at the nobleman who stepped on her, Elda saw a shop with exotic teas and spices and bought some.

"Well now that we have finished shopping, why don't we go finish what we set out to do?" Gemma said, using her usual monotone.

"Fine then, last one to the top of the building is taking training duty this week." Teresa said as she sprinted and walked up the side of a wall. The two girls followed and raced to the top. Teresa ran out of holds so she leaned back and launched herself to the top of the building.

Once on top, she leaned up against a railing. Gemma's hands appeared on the ledge of the building soon followed by her long, thin body. Gemma pulled herself up and headed towards Teresa.

"I'm pretty sure that Elda had to find a different route up because she didn't have any footholds at all."

"Alright, then she is training the new recruits this week. I feel bad for her; they really don't pay any attention to her at all."

"Hmmmm. That is pretty funny to watch if you ask me…."

Finally, Elda appeared on the other side of the building and sprinted over. She shook her head and mumbled something to herself. Obviously she knew her punishment for being last. Gemma tried to hide her amusement.

"Well, shall we set off then?" Teresa said.

"Gladly." The other two said.

The three of them split up on to separate roofs and started sprinting towards the Antico District of Rome. As they ran across the rooftops, they each displayed their own freerunning style.

Elda had a very classic type of freerunning, the same moves that had been used by Ezio and the older guild members. She moved quickly and quietly leaping from place to place with amazing skill.

Gemma on the other hand, had a more fast paced style. She ran swiftly and did everything quickly and aggressively. As she leaped to another roof, an archer turned towards her, crossbow raised. Gemma braced herself and smashed into the guard. The force of the impact sent the guard over the side of the building into the streets below.

Teresa had more of an acrobatic style and was doing flips and cartwheels every five seconds. As she jumped off a building down onto a wooden beam, she flipped through the air and landed lightly on her feet. Soon she was off again, climbing up a wall as quickly as a squirrel.

Soon the girls merged onto one rooftop and ran on after another, in single file. Teresa led them to a side of a building where she dived to the ground landing in a pile of hay. Gemma, being daring dropped straight down from the rooftop and rolled to break her fall. Elda on the other hand, jumped from a wooden beam to a lamppost and climbed down silently.

Gemma leaned against a wall, hidden in the shadows, twiddling one of her throwing knives between her nimble fingers.

"So are we going to take a direct assault on these _idioti _or are we going to take a sneaky approach? She said, flicking her wrist, and letting the hidden blade slide out.

"I say that Elda takes out the captain, then she will signal us and we will do the rest." Teresa replied removing her hood and wiping a bead of sweat off her brow.

"_Bene_. It shall be done. I'll whistle when the captain is dead." Elda said, beginning to climb the side of a building.

/

Quickly and quietly Elda climbed to the top of the roof and stood for a moment. She stood for a moment, and let her senses take her. She felt the cool breeze on her face, heard the chirping of birds and the smell of fresh fish made her mouth water. Suddenly, she heard it. The faintest sound of metal boots hitting the cobblestone streets. That could mean one thing, the captain was within reach. Usually the captain wore metal boots, but brutes wore them too…. Where there's a brute, there is an official.

Elda sped off leaping from roof to roof, surveying the streets below looking for a patrol or something. Then she heard it again, this time it was louder, much louder.

'**Clink, Clink, Clink**.'

"_He must be right below me…." _She thought, looking over the side of the building, hoping to see her target.

Again…. '**Clink, Clink, Clink'**

Suddenly she turned around and a huge caped figure stared her straight in the face, dagger in hand.

"_The captain is up here? __**Merda**__! They are never up here_!" Elda thought, now being held a knife point.

The sharp dagger was pressed against her neck, cutting into her skin. She struggled underneath the pressure of the knife. One wrong move and it would slice her jugular.

" Ahhh _assassino _ have you come to kill me? Well I think I will be the one doing the killing tonight." he said, with a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

/

After Elda had left, the two girls stood for a moment, in silence. Teresa raised her hand and pulled her hood over her head.

"We should get in position now; knowing her he'll be dead within five minutes. " Teresa said, taking her crossbow off of her back.

" Fine. Let us go."

The two girls advanced up the street, taking out any guards in the area. Soon they had reached their position, and Gemma became uneasy.

" She would have signaled us by now, I know it." She said, a worried look upon her face.

"Just give her another minute or two; I'm sure she is fine."

/

Elda stood motionless, frozen in fear with a knife held to her neck.

"_Easy Elda, just like Maestra taught you….." _she thought.

Slowly, Elda started pulling her wrist backwards letting the blade slide out slowly. Once she was sure she was ready, she pulled her arm up violently, allowing her blade to make contact with the captain's dagger. The dagger flew out of his hand, and slid off the slid off the side of the roof. The captain ran at her with balled fists. He swung at her and his fist connected with her jaw. Elda stumbled backwards from the force of the blow. She gathered herself once again and rushed at the captain, sword in hand. The captain was much quicker and was able to grab her wrist before she could slice him to pieces.

He smacked the sword out of her hand and grabbed her by the wrist. He pushed Elda towards the edge of the roof and dangled her over the streets below.

"Say goodbye _assassino_!" The guard shouted as he went to let her fall off the edge.

Scared for her life, Elda flicked her wrist and allowed the hidden blade to slide out. With the adrenaline running through her body, she lunged forward and stabbed him in the stomach. The captain fell over writhing in pain, blood gushing from his gut. Elda walked forward and leaned over the guard. She plunged her hidden blade deeply into his neck.

"Serves you right…" Elda muttered as she walked away, a bit shaken from the experience.

/

A shrill call rang through the air as Teresa and Gemma looked around. Gemma jumped up and saw a white figure in the distance, standing on a rooftop garden, making a shrill bird call.

Taking one glance at the figure, and then another at the tower that stood before her, Teresa headed to the wall and started the slow ascent to the top. She looked back over her shoulder towards Gemma.

"Well, are you coming or are you going to stand and stare all day?" she said, as Gemma gazed into the distance.

" Huh? Oh, sorry…. Don't worry I'm right behind you." Gemma replied.

The two women slowly but surely made their way to the top of the Borgia Tower. At the top were a bunch of barrels filled with oil to help keep the lanterns inside and around the building lit.

"I got it…" Gemma said, walking over to a barrel and tipping it over.

The slick oil rolled out of the barrel and onto the hay strewn floor. Standing on a ledge, Teresa watched, her icy blue eyes glowing with happiness.

" _One less Borgia Tower, less resistance to deal with." _ She thought to herself.

" You might want to jump now, because as soon as I drop the torch, this place is going to burn." Gemma said, a little sadistically.

Teresa dived down into a pile of hay below and waited in the street. She heard a loud **"boom"** and looked towards the sky. Gemma's figure was outlined by the bursting flames that engulfed the tower as she fell through the sky. Finally a few seconds later she emerged from the hay and headed towards Teresa.

" Alright, let's go find Elda." She said brushing bits of hay from her cloak.


	8. You Asked For It

**A/N Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been kind of busy with school. This isn't really much, but its a filler for more to come. Sorry if it bores you. Without further ado, Chapter 7 ! ~ Darkwolf745 **

Chapter 7: You Asked For It

Elda stood for a moment, shaken and slightly battered. She breathed heavily as she stood on the edge of the building. Below in the streets, people were scrambling in every direction, and guards were arriving on the scene.

"Damn. I better get out of here." she muttered to herself.

Elda leaped to a street lamp and slid down to the streets below. She turned to head back to their meeting spot when she heard a voice behind her.

" Eh you! Get over here we wish to speak to you." a guard called from behind her.

Elda picked up her pace and put her hand on the hilt of her sword. Her senses became more sharp as she heard the _**"clank" **_of metal boots. As the people around her started back away, she knew the guard was following her. She turned around sharply to face the guard.

"_Lovely... he has friends... this is going to slow me down."_ she thought.

"Can I help you _Messere_?"

"Actually, you can... do you know who killed the captain that is lying in the streets back there?" the large man sneered.

"No sir, I was just coming back from the market..."

" I'm pretty damn sure you know who killed the captain, and you are going to tell me!" the guard shouted, as he reached for his dagger.

Slowly, he held it up to glint in the faint light filtering through the narrow alleyways. He snickered as he walked in a circle around Elda, spotting the sword in its hilt before she covered it with her shoulder cape. Suddenly, Elda's body tensed and she planted her feet firmly on the cobblestone. Just as the guard was about to signal for the others to seize her, a shrill battle-cry came from above.

Elda saw Gemma jump from the rooftop onto the shoulders of the guard and plunge her cindeqeua violently into his neck. Teresa's slim figure soon followed suit as she leaped at the two remaining guards and stabbing them through their necks. Gemma pulled herself off the ground where the now dead guard lay. She brushed off her shoulder, and then spat on the limp, lifeless body.

Elda heard her mumble "_Spazzatura_..." before pushing the body away with her foot.

"Well I think its safe to say that he won't be bothering anybody else..." Teresa said, with a wry grin.

Elda scoffed,and motioned for the two others to follow her.

Elda soon realized that in battle she was a completely different person. She shed that sweet, caring personality, and turned into a vicious animal with a blade. Obviously, the others realized that she was still in "fight-or-flight" mode, so they slowly trailed behind her, and dared not to speak. Eventually, Gemma summoned up the courage to say something.

" So, uh... how did you dispose of the um...captain?" she stated nervously, while scratching the back of her head.

" Well, he ambushed me on the roof, so I stabbed him, and then I threw the body off the roof..."

"WHY? You could have walked away without anybody kno-"

"So I could send a message to the people of Roma, THAT'S WHY."

/

When they returned to the Brotherhood, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the three women that just entered the room. Ezio appeared from his office, looking slightly agitated.

" Elda, come into my office...now."

Elda turned to look at the other two girls, who shrugged. She headed into Ezio's office and slowly closed the door behind her.

Gemma, left Teresa standing there, in the middle of the room as she went to go play cards, so she decided to head to Marco's workshop.

**A/N Well sorry its so short its kind of a filler for what I had in mind next. Til' next time my readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Hey guys, I just wanted to let everybody know that I'm still alive, and not giving up on the story. Life has been hectic and with school finally finishing up, I can turn my attention back towards my writing, which means more for you! :D Secondly, it seems that I'm suffering from a little bit of writers block, ( just a bit) and was wondering what you readers want to see. A little more action, drama, or introduce some romance? Just leave a comment, and I will be awaiting them to try and work em' in. I'll try and come up with something this weekend if I can. Thanks guys!**

** ~ DarkWolf745**


	10. Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 9: Surprise, Surprise

**A/N Well here it is! The new, long awaited chapter! Sorry if some of you have thought I was giving up. I've been really busy believe it or not... Anyways I'm not giving up because I have to much fun writing this story. If your reading this right now, thanks for sticking around so far... so without further ado, Chapter 9! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Assassin's Creed series, just my own characters such as Teresa, Gemma etc.**

"Elda,do you understand how much trouble you have caused?" Ezio stated firmly.

Elda just stood there, staring out the window in the back of Ezio's office. She shook herself from her little trance and turned to look at he_ Maestro. _Slowly she began to speak.

" _Si Messere_, I only did this because I feel it is right to get a message across to the people. We have hidden long enough, and it is time to take action."

"Taking action doesn't always mean doing something drastic, like drawing unwanted amounts of attention to yourself and the brotherhood.."

" Ezio I-"

" Do not even begin to argue with me. You are being taken out of the field for two weeks as punishment. You will be allowed out for an hour a day, but accompanied by Maria."

" No please anyone but Maria, I beg of you _Signore_!"

"My mind is made up. You are dismissed Elda."

" _Grazie Messere,mi controllo da ora en poi."_ ( Thank you, I will control myself from now on.)

Elda left quietly, head hanging low. Ugh one hour of roaming the city, with _Maria _of all people. This couldn't be happening to her. Oh, and the best part? No field work for two weeks. Oh joy.

She made her way up to the rooftop of the guild and sat down, gazing into the setting sun. Picking a throwing knife out of her pocket, Elda began to twiddle it in her fingers. Grasping the thin handle, she stuck the knife into the ledge next to her, and began to drag the knife along the stone. It made a dreadful noise, but she continued. Soon she sat alone in the dark staring at the stars. She had calmed down quite a bit, and the adrenaline had finally stopped flowing through her veins. She felt like her normal cheery self again, and headed towards the stairs to head to bed.

/

Teresa knocked on Marco's workshop door... No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She opened the door slightly, and walked in. No one seemed to be around at the moment, but it looked as if Marco had left recently due to the still burning coals in the fireplace. Looking around the room, she saw a set of robes, that seemed to be torn and blood stained. "Of course..._Padre_. Always starting a fight. " She thought to herself. Teresa gave a yawn and sat down on a tattered old armchair in the corner. If Marco wasn't back yet, she could wait, and with that she drifted off into a comfortable slumber.

Two hours later Teresa awoke with a jump, startled by the sudden contact of someone's hand on her cheek. It was Marco.

" Did your mother ever tell you to never startle a sleeping girl?"

" Oh, um I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I- the cut on your cheek..." Marco said looking slightly flustered, and pink in the face.

" It's alright Marco really, I was just kidding. You have to lighten up a little," Teresa chuckled. "I came down here to ask if you wanted to have a cup of tea, but when I realized you weren't here, I thought I would make myself comfortable."

Marco smiled at Teresa. He loved how bold she was, and how she was never afraid to speak her mind. _Wait did he just say he loved her?No,no they were strictly friends Even if he did like her, he would have to deal with Ezio. Besides she rejected every man that ever asked her. _

His eyes drifted over her face, which was staring right back at him waiting for him to say something. His eyes came to settle on the large gash and bruise that covered the girl's right cheek. _ " I wonder if she is alright, that seems like a pretty nasty cut. Even with that mark, she is still beautiful... STOP THAT! Strictly friends that is all."_

Marco became red in the face once more, and Teresa gave a surprised look.

" Um, why are you blushing might I ask?" she stated, quite amused.

" Oh um nothing, just thinking ; please let me go get some tea. I shall be right back."

And with that he headed out the door to the kitchen, still red faced, and flustered.

/

Elda climbed down the ladder into the woman's quarters. A fire had already had been started, a kettle was hovering over the fire, and the table had been shifted closer to the fire. The soft glow of the torches on the wall gave it a comforting feeling.

" Probably starting a card game up once again." Elda muttered to herself.

She headed back to the weapons rack and placed her sword, dagger, crossbow and throwing knives in their proper places. They would remain there for two weeks, until she was able to head out on her own again. A clank of boots alerted Elda that other assassins were making their way down the ladder. A murmur of voices was heard, and Gemma's voice could be heard over all others.

" I'm telling you all right now that you are going to lose to me. I'm pretty good at cards and I don't give up that easily. Oh _Ciao _Elda."

" Good evening to you Gemma." she said sweetly picking a book off of the bookcase in the corner of the large room.

The evening continued with shouts of protest from the other assassins, thinking that Gemma was cheating. Elda sat with book in hand with a cup of tea in one of the armchairs by the fire. She stayed silent most of the night, only looking up from her book when an argument would break out, stating that Gemma didn't win the round, and that she was pulling cards from the sleeves of her shirt. This made Elda laugh, considering that everyone was taking it so seriously. They were acting like a bunch of men.

Slowly, one by one the other women headed to bed, frustrated, and with empty pockets. Gemma had successfully won over four hundred florins in one night, which was an accomplishment considering the other assassins either spent it on food, or wine and tea. Gemma motioned to Elda, telling her to come and sit with her.

" So what is the punishment from Ezio?" Gemma said in a hushed tone.

" No field work for two weeks, and one hour of free time on the streets... accompanied by Maria."

" Maria? Really? That annoying _spreco di spazio_?" ( waste of space)

" Mhmmm, that seems like fun doesn't it? It kind of feels like Ezio wants me to go insane." she said lightheartedly.

After a quick conversation about her punishment, the two assassins were greeted by Teresa who silently slipped into the room, unnoticed, and headed to her bed.

/

The next morning, Teresa was woken up by the clattering of swords, shouts for assistance, and the sound of scattering people.

"Quick Teresa, wake up, the Borgias, they are attacking one of the other guild buildings! Hurry, we must help them!"Gemma shouted.

As quickly as humanly possible, she was out of bed, running to the weapons rack. Grabbing everything she needed, Teresa sprinted across the room and up the ladder with the others following her. Entering the main room, she heard her father giving orders.

" I shall lead a group to the west so we may come up behind the enemy, while Teresa shall lead a frontal assault which should weaken their defenses. Then we shall strike together, and bring our enemies to their knees!"

Battle cries sprang from the throats of the assassins as they scrambled to the exits to head into the streets. Once outside the two groups split up. Teresa took her assassins to the rooftops where, they ran across the rooftops in the morning sun. She tore across the rooftops quickly, dispatching of any guards in her way. She plunged her blade into their necks before they could cry out in pain or for help. Her veins ran cold with anger, and hatred. How had the Borgia found the guild? Was there an undercover agent? So many questions burned through her head as she approached the guild.

Stopping on the rooftops just before the guild, Teresa raised her sword high into the air, the morning sun making it sparkle.

The others jumped off the roof to the streets below while she stood there, sword in the air, screaming

" _Vittoria per gli assassini!_ (Victory to the assassins.)_" _ before diving into the streets below.

**Well that's all for now! Leaving comments is appreciated. Those are what keep me going forward in this story. The more reviews I get, the more updates! Plus, I can use a few ideas, and I like to know what my readers what to see. So come on people! Tell me whatcha wanna see! **

** ~DarkWolf745**


	11. Headstrong

She landed with a thud on the cobblestone streets. Citizens had gone into a frenzy and were trampling each other to escape the madness beginning to unfold. Gunshots rang through the air, bodies fell from buildings and guards ran in every direction. Suddenly she smelled smoke...

What? No, not the guild...

Teresa looked to the east, towards the assassin's tower sticking out in the skyline. Flames licked at its perch and the few windows that existed had flames bursting through.

" Zambini!" she called.

" _Si Maestra?_" he called, between defending blows from a guard.

" Hold down the fort here! I'm heading to the tower!"

Before the boy could reply, she was gone, sprinting down the street towards the tower. She wasn't going quietly either. A path of destruction lay in her wake. Bodies and blood lined the alley.

" Godspeed Maestra Teresa." Zambini muttered before plunging his sword through a guard's back.

/

"_Where to go. Head to the tower first, or the next guild over for reinforcements?No.. guild first, help later."_

Blood soaked her robes and she let out a battle cry as she threw herself into battle. Images of her mother and father, Cesare stealing her mother away, and her limp lifeless body flashed through her mind. Each growing moment made her angrier and angrier, and she didn't know why.

"_Mama, I will avenge you, you will not die in vain."_

" _If you do,make sure they remember **you.** That's all I ask." _

Lunging at the guard directly to her right, she slashed at his neck with her dagger.

" DIE _BASTARDI!_"she cried, repeatedly stabbing him through his thin armor.

Blood gushed as the guard cried for mercy. It spewed onto her robes painting them red. Slashing, she cut her victims throat, causing blood to go everywhere. This man was already dead, but she kept going. Her eyes were wide and she didn't let up. Slice after slice Teresa cut through already dead, mutilated flesh.

Heads turned from the battle taking place to watch the horror unfold. Some Borgia dropped their weapons while others stared mouths agape. Taking this as an opportunity, many assassins took this moment to get their kill. Bodies dropped, but still she sat, focused on one body. The evil laugh that haunted her nightmares returned, and rang in her ears.

"TERESA!" a strong voice shook her from her murderous state.

"Take this out on our enemies as a whole. Not just one of the Borgia's lackeys. That is an order. Head to the tower or remove yourself from battle!"

The command was from her father. She shook herself from the state she was in and got to her knees.

"What's wrong with me?" she muttered as she stared at her blood-soaked hands. The anger was gone now, quickly as it came, and her number one priority was to get to the tower.

" _The tower... quicker by rooftop." _Teresa thought.

Looking at her father, with an ashamed look upon her face, she nodded and began to climb. The section of the street she was in had fallen quiet. The brotherhood began to advance towards the tower, and had cleared the area. Smoke now filled the sky, and she knew what she had to do. Sprinting, she took off, and leaped from building to building without even thinking. Hearing the clash of swords and cries of pain, she realized she was almost there. The sky had grown to be a thick gray, and she was finding it hard to breathe. Once she reached the tower, she saw the effect that the fire already had.

The dead lay in the streets, Assassins, Borgias, and innocent civilians caught in the smoke. The wounded lay crying out for help. Little help was received, for their life was either ended by an enemy, or by the cold hands of death. Assassins ran from the tower, some alone, others with help. Without thinking, Teresa climbed to the ground and ran full speed into the burning tower.

/

Wooden beams fell, brick crumbled and the smell of burnt flesh came in a rush to overwhelm her senses.

" Is anyone in here?" Teresa cried, as she surveyed her immediate area.

"Over here, help me, _per favore_!" a voice cried, muffled by the sounds of the raging flames.

Teresa headed towards the disembodied voice, and nearly fell when she tripped over a beam.

"Are you alright" the voice asked, panic-stricken.

" I cannot find you, please keep talking so I may find you!" she screamed as the roaring of the flames became to much to bear.

A loud bang and a beam fell ten feet behind her. The building was going to go down... She needed to get out, but not without this person.

" I'm right next to you under this beam. Please _signora _help me!" the voice cried.

Teresa bent down and saw the body. Crushed, under the beam lay a man, no a boy, not much older than her, bloody and burned. He could not move, for his legs were broken from the impact of the fallen beam. He coughed and looked at Teresa, tears streaking his ash covered face. Not thinking about her own safety at this point, Teresa mustered up all of the strength she possessed, and lifted the wooden beam off of the boy. Her hands stung as she realized she had just burned through the flesh on her hands.

"Can you walk?"she asked, even though she realized the boy's legs were broken.

"No. Please don't leave me." he cried sobbing like a child.

Pity filled her whole being at this sight. A young boy about her age, probably an orphan who turned to the guild for help, now lay practically dying in front of her. She was not going to let that happen. Coughing violently, and eyes tearing, she bent down and grabbed his arms.

"Wrap your arms around my neck, I will carry you out." she spoke gently.

Wrapping his arms around her firmly, she stood, and staggered but turned towards the way she came. Still coughing she wandered through the smoke.

" TERESA! GET OUT THE BUILDING S GOING TO COLLAPSE! TERESA!"

Once again it was her father. She followed the voice, climbing over beams, with the flames licking at her heels constantly. Teresa could tell the boy had either passed out or was dead for his body was dead weight on her shoulders. Stumbling and gasping for air, she saw a glimpse of light and what seemed to be the entrance. Summoning her last bit of will and strength, she sprinted to the door and threw herself to the ground as soon as she exited. She was not sure if the building was collapsing or not, but she felt herself being dragged away from that fiery pit of hell. Arms encompassed her as she was lifted to her feet and pulled into someones arms, and she was guessing her father.

"_In nome di Dio perché vorresti fare qualcosa di così stupido?"( In the name of God, why would you do something so stupid?)_

"I had to save the boy _Padre_, I had to."

She gasped for air as she heard a sickening crack, and watched as all she had worked for, crumble to dust, two blocks away from her.

"Auditore... good to see you."

NO.

Anything but that was the voice that haunted her nightmares, filled her life with terror, and filled her vains with the fuel to keep going and destroy what had taken her mother, and so many other lives. That voice came from the man that killed her mother. From Cesare.

"_Pezzo de merda! Marcire all'inferno!" _( Piece of shit, rot in hell!) Teresa cried out, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

She went to run foward at this terrible cruel man, when strong hands grabbed hers and she felt an overwhelming burning sensation. She had forgotten that her hands were burned, she was pulled from a fire, and surrounded by the assassins AND the Borgias.

Cesare laughed coldly as he stared back at the girl and his eyes bore into hers.

"Hello, _little one." _he said, rather sarcastically.

It was hard for her to see through the tears and the remaining clouds of smoke covering the streets, but she could see this man's cold eyes staring into hers. She couldn't get over how cold and lifeless they looked. She was trapped, frozen in fear. Fear? Teresa didn't fear anything. How could this be happening now? She couldn't stop herself from watching the images go through her head. She would love to humiliate him, torture him, and let him suffer the way her mother did. So he would know how it felt, to die a weakling, begging for mercy.

Teresa felt the strong arms release their grip, and she flexed her burned hands. The adrenaline was still flowing, so the pain was non-existant. She felt blood ooze onto her hands and noticed the wounds had opened, but she didn't care. Balling her hands into fists, she brought them to her face and spoke softly.

" Fight me you coward."

Guards and assassins alike shifted their stances and drew their weapons. Ezio signaled his followers to hold and glanced towards Cesare, who had a surprised look upon his face. He lifted a gloved hand to scratch at his scraggly beard and opened his mouth, but no words came out. He closed his mouth, and once again opened it, this time forming a sentence.

" Would you want to take the risk of losing all of your_ assassini_?" he questioned.

"I don't think you quiet understand," she said through gritted teeth. "just you...and me."

Once again Cesare laughed, but stopped abruptly at the sight before him. The girl began to strip herself of her sword , dagger, and knives. She even removed a bracer from her left forearm, and let her tattered shoulder cape fall to the ground.

" Just you... and me," she repeated, " fighting, with no weapons, just our hands"

" Then why don't you remove the bracer?" Cesare questioned.

" So after I beat your ass, I can put you out of your misery you dog." Teresa replied coldly.

" How would I know you wouldn't use it before you 'beat my ass'?"

"Oh trust me, you have my word."

She grinned slightly and snapped her wrist,letting the blade slide in and out. Both groups stood in anticipation around the two when Ezio stepped foward. He had a terror stricken look on his face when he began to speak, very feebly.

"Don't do this Teresa. Your time will come, just not now."

" Padre, that time is now." she said, as she shifted her stance.

Cesare removed his sword and dagger from his belt, and set them on the cobblestone street. Looking to his guards, he nodded, and they backed off. Raising his hands in the air, he plastered a fake grin upon his face and spoke.

" Let the battle begin." he spoke.

Teresa ran full speed towards the man, and leaped into the air ready to land on top of him and beat him senseless. Little did she know, Cesare never played fair, and by the time she was in mid-air, his pistol was already raised and loaded. Just befor she made contact she heard a shot ring through the air, and felt blood soak through her robes. A searing pain in her midsection consumed her as she fell to the ground.

Just as she hit the ground she heard the two factions break out into full scale battle. As she faded into darkness she heard her father's voice, heavy with grief.

" No! My precious angel..."

Then, it went black.


	12. Battle for Life

**Hiiiiiii. Well here is another chapter. But first...**

**To xXspidercatXx Thanks so much! I went on recently and saw your comment and it gave me a sudden urge to go write again. I admit I have had writers block but you commenting got the gears turning in my head! Thanks for that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AC or the universe, just my characters. Plus all mistakes are my own, I don't have a Beta but whatevs.**

**Here we go... **

Chapter 11: Battle for Life

_ "No! My precious angel..."_

Ezio POV

"_Insieme per la Vittoria!" ( Together we will be victorious!) _It was the only thing Ezio could muster as he grabbed his daughter's body, bleeding out on the pavement.

The other assassin's returned the call as they battled their enemies. Ezio listened, all he could hear was the clash of swords and slow, shallow breathing. The breathing... it sounded painful. He stood there, with her body unable to move when finally, he saw a familiar face. Marco, of all people came rushing towards him. Multiple assassins followed.

" _Maestro_, I heard you could use some help!" he shouted, slashing through a guard.

" _Per favore_, she is injured. Please, help!" Ezio replied, awakening from his dazed state.

" Give her to me, I shall carry her to our brothers-"

" NO! I SHALL CARRY HER! CLEAR THE WAY!"

Ezio charged forward, towards the general direction of the river. Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes, but he had to fight it. This man had taken his wife, and now possibly his only child. He should have never dragged her into this mess. He should have sent Caterina and Teresa to Firenze when he had the chance... These thoughts were clouding his mind as he ran, almost automatically, as if on autopilot.

Bodies fell around him as the assassins and Marco cleared the way. Blood stained the cobblestone streets and splashed onto the walls. The Assassins were angry. VERY angry. The Borgias didn't know it, but Teresa meant something to everyone in the brotherhood, some way, somehow. She could be a light in the darkness, and had become everyone's little sister.

Finally, they had reached the river. More guards lay ahead, anticipating their return. Ezio let out an animal-like roar as he charged forward, and the others followed. He rammed a guard with his shoulder, slamming his opponent into a wall. Before he could turn around Ezio received a blow to the shoulder from a mace. On the impact he dropped Teresa and she rolled over, motionless in the street.

"NO!" Ezio shouted as a large brute walked over to finish her off.

He struggled to get up as the brute waved his sword high in the air, ready to deliver the final blow. Holding his shoulder he scrambled to his feet, but before he could move, he received another blow, this time to the back . Furious, he turned around and lunged at his opponent with his dagger slashing wildly. Ezio was so distracted that he did not see the sword being lowered towards Teresa's throat.

"_It's all over..."_

"NO!" he shouted rushing towards the scene unfolding. Before he reached the still body and fierce brute, a man jumped forward and blocked the devastating blow with his axe.

"You shall NOT harm this young woman!"

It was Marco... He stood tall, anger flashing in his face. The axe he was holding hovered about a foot above Teresa's exposed neck, blocking the blow that would have ended her in an instant. He wouldn't let that happen, she was still breathing and he was going to save her.

Summoning his courage, he stepped forward and defended her. Marco pushed the brute back and attacked again and again, slowly denting the heavy armor, and finally, he broke through and hit warm flesh. He bashed again and again until the towering figure collapsed against the side of a tavern. Running back to the young woman, he scooped her up and ran off across the bridge to the Tiber Island Hideout.

Ezio could not believe what he had just witnessed, but he could not follow, because now he was stuck in the center of a war...

Marco POV

"Move! Out of my way! NOW!"

Marco ran the last two blocks to the assassin headquarters covered in blood and soaked in sweat. He kicked through the wooden door and ran down the steps.

"_Dottore_ I need assistance for this young woman, now!" he screamed, his voice getting caught in his throat.

"_How could this have happened? The others must have not been watching out for her... Not that she needs the others to watch out for her... Maybe when we heard the building collapse? No... it's something else..."_

Marco let these wild thoughts run through his head as the doctor and his assistants ripped the bloody cloth off of the girls soot covered body. They ripped her sleeves, removed her hood and cut open the midsection of her cloak where most of the bleeding was coming from. If they didn't hurry, she would bleed out. It's a miracle that she had not all ready.

"_Signore_? Did you apply pressure to the wound on the way here? How long did it take you to return?" the doctor asked calmly as he soaked up the blood with numerous pieces of cloth.

"More pressure boy! I'm not having her bleed out right on this floor!" he commanded his assistant.

"Well sir it took _Ser_ Ezio and I about 5 minutes to reach the river, but then we had a minor setback cost us about another five minutes. And I think I did..."

"Where is _Ser_ Ezio anyway Marco? Ugh never mind- I SAID MORE PRESSURE DAMN IT!" the doctor was screaming at his assistant now, trying to keep this girl alive. Her skin had started to become a tad bit pale. They were running out of time.

"Marco hold this for me." the doctor commanded, showing him where to apply the pressure.

As soon as he put his hand on the cloth Ezio burst through the door flanked by two others. The building filled with shrieks of horror from the outside world as the three entered.

"She's been shot! Please save her!" Ezio pleaded as he went to rush forward, but the others held him back. The tears were now streaming down his face as he watched the scene with horror. There was blood everywhere. Her body lay still, in a pool of crimson blood. Her skin looked paler than usual, and her chest showed signs of labored breathing.

The doctor reached for his medical bag quickly pulling out what looked like a scalpel. The doctor was skeptical, the bleeding had slowed consistantly and looked less severe now that he was seeing the wound more clearly. He didn't want to risk more bleeding.

"Don't just sit there, remove the bullet you_ figlio de puttana!_" (son of a bitch!) Marco bellowed, his face turning a brilliant shade of red.

The doctor felt rushed, and decided to remove the bullet. He searched carefully until he found the bullet lodged next to what seemed to be a shattered rib.

" _Merda," _he exclaimed, removing the bullet. "it shattered her rib!"

The doctor soaked up the remaining blood and dressed the wound carefully.

"Before I do any further treatment, I want her relocated to a more stable location."the doctor commanded.

Gently Marco and another assassin hoisted Teresa up and brought her into a separate room and set her down on a bed.

He couldn't stand it anymore, so Marco went to his workshop and slammed the door shut. Upon entering he kicked the door and let out a cry of pain and fell against the wall. Little did he know that Elda was in there, using his workroom as a place to let the wounded rest. There was no room anywhere else and she had be banned from joining the battle.

"All of you, out now!" he exclaimed as he turned to face them.

"What's happened Marco what is wrong?"

" What do you mean what's wrong? This whole place is going to hell, and everyone is dying!" the others scattered and left the room as he continued. "Even worse, she's been shot." At this point Marco was on the floor sobbing hysterically.

"Who has been shot?"

"Who else? Teresa! The beautiful girl that brightens my day when I see her smile, the daring woman set out for vengeance. The one that will protect anyone who calls for aid. The angel that was sent here by the God to protect the rich and the poor, young and the old, and dispose of the evil in this world. The one I...I...love."

Elda stared with a look of terror as she tried to process what she had just heard.

Teresa...Shot.

Bashing through the door she left the room to see what was happening. Marco still lay crumpled in a heap,sobbing. He just had professed his love for the young assassin to one of her best friends. Who would she tell? Or would she tell?

He paced back and forth in front of the door, his eyes red and swollen. It was visible that he was crying. By now, Gemma, who had been slashed across the face in battle, was aware of the current situation thanks to Elda.

"If you need anything, I'm here for you _amico._" she whispered.

Marco just stared blankly at the door and resumed his pacing. The doctor and Ezio had been in there for what seemed like days but was really just a few hours. "_Why now?"_he thought. Why had these feelings finally surfaced now? It was probably because he was tired of holding it in, and he saw her helpless and in danger.

Eventually the door creaked open and the doctor emerged. He looked tired and weak.

" She is alive for now...Don't get to excited because if she begins to bleed again within the next 36 hours, its all over. There will be nothing we can do." the doctor explained with a bleak expression.

Within five minutes, Ezio exited the room looking grief stricken. His eyes were hollow and looked dead.

"Marco, if you had not carried her here when I had fallen she would have been dead. She at least has a chance now thanks to you. _Grazie_." the thanks was muttered in solemn voice.

It must be bad if Ezio had put it so gravely. It didn't seem fair. For a man to lose his wife is terrible. But for him to lose his wife _and_ child it is catastrophic. This family was trying to do good. They were trying to stop the Templar order from gaining control of the apple, and the people. Not only was it a mission to save the people of the world, but of vengeance. For Caterina... and if the next 36 hours did not go well, then it would be for Teresa as well.

**Reminder- Marco is 22 and Teresa is 17 just putting it out there. Not that bad of an age difference considering the others in the guild.**

**Ohhhh cliffhanger! So I'm beginning the next chapter as we speak, err you read this. So please tell me what you want to see. Should Marco profess his love to Teresa or should he keep it a secret? Review and tell me. I love the feedback. It keeps me going in my writing. ~DarkWolf745**


	13. Illusions

**A/N Woo hoo another chapter! I've been on a roll lately. I've gotten more ideas,thank God. Also thanks for the reviews. Great stuff! Again, all mistakes are my own, I don't have a beta.**

Chapter 12: Illusions

_She stood there, in the moonlight, with her arm outstretched. She looked absolutely stunning in the white dress that flowed with her body, her long raven hair resting on her shoulders. The girl beckoned him forward. He stood frozen wondering how he was wearing a shirt and vest of silk with matching pants and coat. This time she spoke._

"_Don't just stand there idiota, are you coming to join me?" she asked with a grin, her hand still in the air, waiting to be taken. _

_He smiled and adjusted his glasses. He had only taken a few steps forward before he felt himself relax and walk almost automatically towards her. Letting his hand find hers he grasped it tightly, and spun her around, the dress moving in the wind. She giggled, grasped his other hand in and looked him straight in the eye. _

" _Would you care to walk with me on this fine evening?" she asked, a smile creeping across her beautiful face. _

"_Of course," he said, " I would be honored to escort you Madonna." and with that he gave a bow, kissing the young lady's hand._

_They set off, arm in arm towards the square. The square was full tonight, with musicians playing, people dancing and laughing, and a few stalls still open at the late hour. Walking through the area they passed a vendor who was selling various hair pieces such as bows and "crowns". The young man looked as they walked past and spotted a stunning satin bow that matched her dress. It was perfect. He had to buy it for her. Walking a few yards past the vendor, he sat her on a bench and told her to wait a moment. Hastily he headed back to the stall._

"_Excuse me Messere,but I wish to purchase the bow you have," he stated " I wish to buy it for someone very special."_

"_Ahh si, you like this one?This, this is a very special one. It just arrived from Venice. It was received in a shipment coming from Europa. They say a rather wealthy family had these made. Take a closer look, it has diamonds."_

_The young man looked closely and spotted four diamonds, one sewn into each corner. He didn't even care about the price, as long as he could get it._

" _How much my friend?"_

" _For you, seventy five florins. How does that sound?"_

" _We have a deal." He replied with a smirk upon his face. The merchant handed over the bow and he thanked him. Heading back towards her, he put his hands behind his back, hiding it from view. He wanted it to be somewhat of a surprise. Reaching the bench were he left her, he spoke softly. _

" _I got something for you." _

" _You didn't have to do that," she said looking up from her place on the bench. " really, it isn't necessary."_

_Pulling his hands from behind his back, he showed her the piece in his hands. She looked in awe at the bow, seeing the diamonds on the corners. Glancing up at him, she gave him a beaming smile._

" _Do you like it?" _

"_Yes, I love it," she said. still smiling. " will you help me put it in my hair?"_

_He obliged, and began to place it in her long dark hair. He loved the way it looked, diamonds glinting in the pale moonlight. _

" _Care to dance Signora?" he asked, holding out his hand to help her up._

" _Piacere mio." ( My pleasure) she replied, accepting his hand and swiftly rising to her feet. _

_They walked to the center of the square, hand in hand. He placed a hand on her hip and held her hand in his. They danced to the music, twirling and laughing in the cool evening light. The others had stopped dancing at this point to watch the couple dance back an forth, gliding across the gray stone streets. Older couples watched and smiled at the youth, wishing to be young once again. _

_He twirled her once more, and when she returned, she placed a hand on his chest and looked into his eyes._

" _I'm enjoying myself here tonight with you more than I ever have in my life." she whispered, still not breaking eye contact._

"_As am I." he whispered back, his head swimming._

_With that he leaned in to kiss her, and as he did, he felt her body wince and start to fall downwards. She gasped for breath as her dress had gone from white to red, now soaked in blood. He fell with her as he stared in shock, unable to process what was happening._

_Up on a rooftop an archer stood, smirking, reloading his weapon. He turned his back on the scene that he had just caused and walked away across the rooftop._

_Back down below, the young man held her body in his arms, crying for help._

"_Someone go retrieve the doctor, please!" he begged. Others were panicking while others were concerned for the young girl. _

_He held her, blood coating his hands and chest. He dare not remove the arrow for fear that he would kill her instantly. The street now ran red with blood, her entire dress now stained that awful red color. All except her white bow. _

_Still gasping for air, she shakily reached for the young man's face. She placed her hand on his cheek and whispered,_

"_Thank you...my love." With that her eyes closed and her breathing slowed. At this point he was in tears, holding her body and whispering to her._

"_Please stay with me...I need you." _

_And with that, she took her final breath, and her body became limp._

_/_

Marco jolted awake in a cold sweat, his breathing was heavy and he had no idea where he was. He was in the room where he had brought Teresa, sitting in a chair next to her bed. He did not remember how or when he had got there, but he was glad he was by her side. He looked up and saw his hand was linked with hers. He held on tightly, her fingers still unmoving, her body unresponsive. His eyes started to well up at the thought that she might not wake up. She couldn't die. She was an _**Auditore.**_ They fight until the very end right?

He sat up, took a deep breath and thought long and hard. He felt now was the time, and he was going to say it.

" Teresa, I know you cannot hear me but I have to tell you something. When I came to the guild, I did it to help others, protect and serve. At first, I didn't fit in. I tried and tried but just couldn't. Finally Ezio, errr I mean, your father helped me. He taught me and I began to become an Assassin. All of that ended after my accident. They thought I wouldn't be able to walk after that, but I bounced back eventually. When you first arrived from Venice from the other guild, I was just beginning to serve the Assassins in another way during my recovery. When I first laid eyes on you I found you beautiful. I dare not speak of it in fear of Ezio finding out."

"Even as we both grew, in those few short years I found you getting more beautiful each day. When I was nineteen I began to fancy you and I knew the others would never approve due to the fact that you were at the mere age of fifteen. We have grown, yet I still feel it would be wrong to tell you. Being the age that I am I feel others would not accept it. I know it isn't a large difference but there is Elda, Gemma, and your father there to stop it. What am I saying, you probably do not feel the same. Why would you fancy me, an Assassin that is afraid to return to the line of duty because of one injury. You could have any other young man besides me."

Marco paused, removing the glasses from his face, he rubbed his weary eyes.

"The way I felt rushing into battle to save you was exhilarating. The clash of swords, orders being shouted, Assassins and Templars alike , engaging in dances of death. When I went to aid you, I did something that I have not done since training. I killed a man."

"To many others it may not seem to be a big deal, for in the life of an Assassin many must be killed for the greater good. I felt something when I delivered that final blow. I felt the adrenaline. I crave for that feeling, to know that I am protecting those that do not have a voice and wish to be heard. At that moment, I become their voice. At that time, I became your voice, to save you from a death you did not deserve. I only wish that all that I have done is not in vain."

"Again, I realize you cannot hear me, but I only wish to tell you that you must live, so that I may tell you how much I truly do love you. You have been so kind to me ever since you have arrived, you have been one of my few friends, and I only wish to show you that I can be here for you. I want to be the shoulder you can lean on. I've seen you, sit quietly with the others at times. I want to be the one you can trust with anything. I want you to be able to trust me like you trust Gemma and Elda. I want to be there for you, because...Teresa Auditore... I love you."

With that Marco stood up,still holding Teresa's hand. He brought himself closer towards the bed and got down on one knee. He brought her hand towards him and leaned his forehead against it.

"You must live, you must show them you can fight."

As he climbed to his feet he laid a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Standing there, watching for any signs of movement, he brushed a stray hair out of her delicate face. Leaning down, he pressed a light kiss to her forehead, and left the room, determined to do something for her for when she woke up.

She **was** going to wake up. He knew she had to.

Heading across the entrance hall he passed Gemma. He tapped her on the shoulder, pulling her aside.

"You want to talk?" she uttered, her eyes shifting to see who was watching.

" Meet me in my workshop in 5 minutes"

" Which one?"

" The metalworking."

"I'll be there."

**A/N **

**Whoa guys, another chapter finished. I hoped you liked this one, because this was a lot and I mean a lot of fun to write. See you soon! Review!**

**~ DarkWolf745**


End file.
